The invention relates to a mast arm for a concrete distributor mast, comprising an elongated box profile support composed, in at least some sections, of a lower wall, an upper wall, and two lateral walls that connect the walls, and comprising at least one partition sheet metal element arranged in a hollow cross section of the rectangular-shaped closed box profile support. The invention further relates to a method for the production of one such mast arm.
DE 196 44 410 A1 discloses a concrete distributor mast as a support for a concrete delivery pipe with several mast arms connected for articulation and having a closed box-shaped profile. It is thereby proposed that the mast arms have a box profile, and that at least one mast arm contains a reinforcing partition wall which runs transversely through the interior chamber. There is nothing further about the fixing or assembly of the sheet metal partition wall from this printed specification.